


Father's Day

by Momo_fics



Series: Frankenstein stories idk [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Frankenstein wants to give Victor the best father's day gift.
Relationships: Frankenstein's creature & William Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Creature, Victor Frankenstein/Igor Strausman
Series: Frankenstein stories idk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097288
Kudos: 6





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my on going story a father and his son and don't want spoilers, probably put this fic to the side.
> 
> But then again this version of their relationship could end up irrelevant so idk

Frankenstein sat in his room trying to figure out what to do for his father's on father's day. Igor and Victor said it was fine and he didn't have to do anything special but he still wanted to.

He actually had a family and he didn't want to take them for granted. He had an idea on what to give Igor, he was talking about basil leaves? Frankenstein figured he could use it when he was cooking. Maybe even throw in some plantains.

The real problem was with his creator/father Victor. He was a hard man to understand, and he was too stubborn to simply tell what he'd want in a gift.

"I don't need a gift son, I promise you I'm fine." Victor insisted.

"But father I just-"

"It's ok son I assure you. You're the only thing I need." Victor pats his son's arm smiling going back to work.

Frankenstein breaths through his nose rolling his eyes. He walked outside. "So stubborn…" he mutters. 

"What was that?" Victor yelled. Frankenstein laughs nervously walking faster. "Nothing father, love you!"

Frankenstein was in Williams' room now, hoping that maybe he would know what his father would like.

William tilted his head as he painted. "Hmmm...what would my brother like...hmm..maybe something that reminds him of his old home africa? More specifically something from his tribe."

"What tribe is he from?"

William thought for a moment. "Erm..I think he's from the San tribe? He hasn't told me much but he has told me about a dance he and his people did. Erm.. the healing dance?"

Frankenstein sighs. "I don't know anything about his tribe or his people. Uh besides… I think he's still a little emotional about his old home.."

"I see..how about some science equipment or chemicals?"

Frankenstein rested his head on his hands. "He always gets that as a gift. I want to do something special. He finally accepted me as not only family but as his son. He really cares about me now and I want to show him how much I appreciate him."

William nods smiling. "That's really sweet ken...hmm did he mention anything? Anything at all?"

Frankenstein shrugs. "He said all he needed was me but..he was just being nice.."

William shakes his head. "You two. Ken, if he said all he needed was you then he means it."

"Really William...you really think of all people Victor Frankenstein is that blunt?"

William thought about it. "You're right. Tell you what, I help you make him a mug or something and we call it a day."

Frankenstein nods. "Deal."

_______________

Igor hugged Frankenstein after he opened his present. "Thank you so much jr, I can make us a good meal with these tonight." 

Frankenstein gives a warm smile. "Knew you'd like them, oh um Igor. Have you seen father around?"

"He's in our room, hasn't woken up yet."

Frankenstein nods holding the wrapped up gift to his chest. Igor gave a sympathetic smile knowing how difficult Victor could be.

Frankenstein gently knocks on the door. A cranky "come in." Was heard. Frankenstein walks in, Victor's mood quickly changed from grouchy to a more welcoming arua. 

"Hey son, what do you have there?"

Frankenstein clears his throat. "I know you said you didn't want a gift but I just couldn't not get you anything. I went over to visit William and he helped me make this."

Victor rips off the newspaper, he chuckles in amusement. "A mug? Cute."

Frankenstein was tapping his foot nervously. "I'm sorry...you hate it, I just wanted to show you that despite our rough patch I really love you. And I'm so happy to have you as my family."

Victor looks down at the mug then back at his son. "Oh son, that's so thoughtful...it honestly makes me feel worse. The fact that you still feel like you need to prove yourself to me is one of my biggest regrets. If I could go back in time I'd treat you so much better."

"Soo...you like the gift?"

"Course i do, you're my kid i love anything you make for me. Though I'd really love it if you got me more beakers or something but this works too."

"Father.." he says tiredly.

Victor puts his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding."

"Erm..Since you like the gift and you're in a good mood...can I have a hug?"

Victor groans. "Come on son, can't I give you like a head pat or-.."

Frankenstein crossed his arms. Victor sighs. "Fine…" he held out his arms. Frankenstein immediately closes the space between them. Hugging him tightly nuzzling his face against his. 

Victor tilted his head, patting his son's hair. They enjoyed each other's warm embrace.

"I know I don't say this often, but..I'm glad now and then that I made you."

Frankenstein smiles. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! 🥰


End file.
